Mémoire
by Autore Raita
Summary: Our memories are what shapes us into what we are. They represent our existence. They are our minds, our hearts and our souls. Our memories belongs to only us and no one, no one should ever have the right to take them away from us. Oneshot. An alternate ending to episode 4.


Disclaimer : I do not own Arcana Famiglia.

* * *

"The Fruit Cake there is absolutely the best," Mariella gushed with a graceful smile upon her lips as she ran the brush the Felicità's absently.

"I think that their Raspberry Lambert Cake is the best! The coconut sprinkles makes is so much better!" Isabella beamed, her cheeks taking on a light flush of excitement as she spoke.

Donatella smiled down at Felicità as she arranged her ponytail with a black ribbon, "You should definitely try it if you have the chance, Milady."

Felicità glanced down at her lap, barely sparing a small nod of her head for them, _Libertà..._

Mariella exchanged frowns with Donatella and Isabella before touching Felicità's shoulder in concern, "Milady.. Are you perhaps worried about Libertà-sama?"

At the sound of his name, Felicità's eyes seemed become even more downcasted as she clenched her fists tight, "Mm." _  
_

"That's a given," Donatella reached over and began patting her head gently, almost unconsciously, a habit gained after watching the girl grow up over the years, "Libertà-sama has been gone for a week after all."

"I'm sure he's fine!" Isabella exclaimed with a cheerful smile, using her own childlike voice in an attempt to brighten up the atmosphere, "Libertà-sama may be reckless, oblivious and a little of an airhead, but I'm sure he'll be able to get through the town without getting into fights! There's nothing to worry about, Milady!"

"Isabella," Donatella frowned, reaching over to flick her over the head, "You're not making it better."

Mariella, who'd became strangely quiet, smiled at Felicita, "It seems that you can put down your worries now, Milady."

Felicità raised her head and glanced at her, her worried eyes brightening slightly with curiosity, "What do you mean?"

Through window, Libertà was walking through the mansion grounds with his head down.

* * *

"Looks like the brat's finally back," Debito remarked with smirk from where he stood, half leaning back against the couch casually.

Libertà's shoes clicked against the polished ground, his head bowed down as he walked towards them.

"Libertà," Dante's voice resounded throughout the room as he frowned reprovingly at the boy, "Where have been up till now?"

If he heard, he showed no signs of replying. Nova glared at him from the corner of his eyes as he continued moving forward, uncaringly.

"He was probably goofing off like the idiot he is," Nova narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Ignoring the boy, Dante stood up from where he sat and gripped Libertà tightly by the shoulders, "Libertà! I'm talking to you-"

His words caught right in the middle of his throat when the blonde haired boy looked up at him, almost mechanically, and glanced at him with those emotionless eyes. _Just like the very ones he had before he was saved. _

Dante's hands shook, before the fell back down to his sides as he stared at the empty orbs in horror.

Libertà casted him one final empty glance, before walking straight past him, heading towards his room.

Nova growled from where he stood, stomping forward almost like a displeased child, "Oi! Can't you hear when people are talking to you?!"

If anything, the sight of his lifeless orbs only served to frustrate him further. Nova gritted his teeth, pulled back a fist, and slammed it right into his cheeks.

Debito grinned in amusement at the scene while Pace frantically tried to calm them down, his words falling on death ears.

"Do you have any idea how much you made Felicita worry?!" Nova growled, gripping his collar tightly as he glowered at him, "I should have known that some one as _weak_ as you would never be able to protect her!"

A flicker of light danced into his eyes. Nova scoffed, shoving him aside roughly as he turned to leave when a murmur caught his attention.

"Weak?" Libertà whispered lifelessly, stumbling backwards without a change in his expression.

Pausing in his steps, Nova snapped without turning around, "That's right. You are weak. You have no right to protect Felicita."

Nova clenched his jaw, readying his insults. Libertà would undoubtedly yell something back as a retort. And he had no intentions in losing the verbal find. That _bastardo _didn't deserve to be babied by everyone else as always.

But none came. Nova jerked, almost in surprise when a snort broke the silence. He spun around in shock when Libertà burst into full laughter. A laughter unlike himself. It was empty, almost cold.

As his laughter died down, Libertà regarded him with a sad smile, his eyes burning with hidden fury, "Nah, Nova, you say that I'm weak?"

Nova paused, eyeing his form almost hesitantly. This Libertà was different from the one everyone was used to. The usual Libertà was loud, brusque, and hot tempered. This one was different. He was cold, quiet, almost as though he beneath the calm mask held an uncontrollable amount of rage.

Even so, he crossed his arms and glared straight at him, "Yes."

Libertà's smile hardened before it fell away as he spoke softly, "I see.. And who gave you the right to be the judge of that?"

Nova widened his eyes in surprise. Of all the replies he'd expected, this was not included. Right before he could say a word, a frightening fury seemed to take over Libertà's mask of calm.

His faced twisted in rage, as he repeated his words over the room, "Who gave you the right to be the judge?!"

Almost as though something had snapped within him, Libertà shot them a dark glare, one they'd never thought he as capable off, "All of you are the same. You say that I'm too weak, too young, that I'm incapable of handling even my own memories."

"You asked me before I left, didn't you, Dante? You asked if I was capable of handling my own memories," Liberta gritted his teeth as he glared at the tall built man, "Now its my turn to ask you a question. Who, **who gave you the capability to steal my memories away?**"

Dante's eyes widened as he stumbled back in shock, "Libertà.."

"Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak," Libertà twisted his head towards Nova, his green orbs shining with rage and anger, "From the time I've met you, that's all you've said about me! Who gave you the permission to judge me?! Huh?!"

"Libertà.." a shocked gasp caught Nova's attention, bringing him out of his shocked reverie. He turned around, eyes widening at the sight of the girl. She shouldn't be here. She couldn't be. Not while Libertà was losing his control.

"Protect Felicità?" Libertà scoffed towards the red-haired girl, his eyes boiling in anger as he glared at Nova, "Why should I protect a**_ liar_**?!"

Felicità flinched from where she stood, tears brimming in her eyes as she brought a hand up to stifle a choked sob, "Liberta.."

"You were the one trusted the most.." Liberta's voice cracked as he spoke. He sounded _broken. _"And yet, you knew, like everyone else, and you hid it from me."

"Tell me," Libertà hissed at her, "Did you think I was weak too?! Did you think that I wouldn't be able to handle my memories too?! Don't joke with me! You might be my comrade and friend, that doesn't give you the right to hide things from me! Don't assume that just because I promise to protect you, _you can stick your butt around where it doesn't belong!_"

"Oi, Libertà," Debito glared at him, all signs of amusement gone from his eyes. He hadn't cared much at first, but now he'd taken things too far.

"Shut up!" Libertà gritted his teeth, "Those were my memories! Even if they were frightening, even I hated them, they represented who I was!"

"Do you know..?" a choked sob escaped him, "For so many years, I've felt so lost. Without those memories I didn't even know who I was. It was if my very own existence seemed wrong.. And yet, being the foolish idiot I thought I was, I believed that if I became stronger, and with the help of you guys, I would be able to get it back.. For so many years I fought to smile as though nothing was wrong when in actual fact, everything was wrong! Nothing was right!"

"Neh, tell me," his eyes were begging now, for them to give him a reason so that he could actually find it in his heart to forgive the people whom he called his family, "What gave you the right to take away my memories? What gave you the right to steal my identity? Why.."

Another choked sob left him once more, "Why did you have to steal away my everything?"

They were silent, no one could say anything, not even Nova.

"Libertà.." Felicità sobbed as she rushed down the stairs towards him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Shut up.." his voice quietened down to a whisper once more. He clenched his fist, glaring down at the ground, "You didn't want to let me have my memories because you thought it would help me. You wanted to make it right for me. And yet, none of you ever thought that taking them away would be what made everything wrong. ."

"You called me weak, didn't you? Nova?" Libertà narrowed his eyes at Nova, "What about you? You couldn't even use your own powers properly. If you call me weak, then what of you? The child that cursed his very own parents to sleep?"_  
_

Nova's eyes widened in shock. Narrowing them, he hissed, "Who told you?"

Libertà scoffed, turning around to face the rest of them, "And what of the rest of you? _You guys are noting but m__ere products of experiments." _

Debito and Pace stiffened, caught unaware, before Debito's eyes glared at him darkly, looking almost angered, "Where did you hear of that?"

Libertà chuckled coldly, "Arent' you surprised? That an airhead like me could actually know of all your deepest and darkest secrets."

"Libertà.." Felicità whispered from where she stood, tears flowing down her eyes.

His smile turned sad as he whispered, "I'm weak, not stupid."

He then turned and walked away, his back view looking more distant that it had ever seemed to be.

_No one should have the right to dictate, to decide for someone else's life. **No one. **_

_~Fin._

* * *

Pardon me if theres any mistakes, my editor is unavailable. Because she's asleep, its in the middle of the night, and she's never watched this anime and it would take ages to convince her to.

I actually haven't watch the anime in a while. Or a year. Or at least months. So pardon me too if certain characters seem a little out.

Well except for Liberta, yeah? He is supposed to be out of character after all.

I'm not actually sure if I'll get reviews, I am aware that there are very few Arcana Famiglia fanfiction readers and writers.

But I just couldn't help myself. The amount of angst this anime held was like beckoning towards me.. Oh the temptation..

Anyways, if you have read this and liked it, please leave a review. I would love to hear from you. :)

I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
